chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
MajorTom
Tom Majors is the main protagonist of the Chaotic TV Series. His Chaotic codename is MajorTom. Character Origins In the first version Tom looked like what he is now. Then In the 2nd idea of Chaotic, Tom looked alot different. But then they went back to the first idea. Appearance Tom is a regular human teenager. He has black hair and blue eyes. His skin is a bit more tanned than some of the other characters. He always wears a grey t-shirt-- with an ø-like symbol-- blue jeans and trainers. Background Information Tom is mainly an OverWorld player. He's a beginner to Chaotic, and knows less about things than his friends do. Despite his lack of knowledge, Tom is an excellent player, especially when using Maxxor. At first, he is very shocked and overwhelmed by transporting to Chaotic, transforming into his battling Creatures and experiencing the battle "for real." Tom quickly gets over his fears. Personality and Behaviour Tom is a bold – maybe too bold – risk taker and thrill seeker. He loves meeting Creatures, exploring their world and experiencing excitement and adventure. He always helps out in those in need, and his selflessness sometimes surprise other Chaotic players. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Enemies TV Show Appearances Welcome to Chaotic, (1)/(2) : Tom has his first ever 'real' Chaotic match in Part 1. He fought as Maxxor, against his opponent Takinom. There were many twists and turns, and the cliffhanger at the end of Part 1; left Tom/Maxxor in a tight situation. The match concluded in Part 2. Tom later meets Sarah, Nauthilaux, Mezzmar and Najarin; while Kaz is looking for his 'lost' scanner. Unexpected : Tom/Maxxor battles againtst Peyton/Malvadine. Over Under Rent Asunder Crash Course : Tom tries over and over to scan Yokkis, but ends up just falling for his pranks. The Thing About Bodal : Tom Wipes out Agro999's entire Battle Team with Maxxor, but Agro999 uses a Mugic card to bring back Tangath Toborn. Tom/Maxxor then loses to him by falling off a waterfall in Glacier Plains. His only chance lies in Bodal. Buggin' Out : Tom, Kaz and Peyton need to rescue Sarah, after she's taken prisoner by a Danian army on her latest scan quest. Everything is in Flux : Tom and Kaz ruin Krystella's plan. She decides to pay them back by teaming up with Klay. When Tom has a battle with Klay, all isn't as it seems. Klay has a spy, and knows all Tom's stategies. Tom needs to find another way to win. Castle Bodhran or Bust, (1)/(2) : In Part 1 Tom and Kaz find ReggieOne, a boy who has lost his scanner, and his Chaotic-self. He needs to plays a one-on-one wager match against Bruiser33. He loses, and thus forfeits his Maxxor card. In Part 2 we see the 'real' Maxxor, in Perim. Tom and his friends help him and the OverWorlders fight the Mipedians. While rescuing Perim-Reggie. Tom is later offered a Maxxor card in reward, but he says he want's to scan Maxxor for 'real', when they meet again. Lord of Treachery BattleDrome of the Sexes Battle Lesson The Birth of Borth-Majar A Rare Hazzard Tom flees into Perim when Kaz accuses him of cheating. There he meets a group of players that destroy ultra rare locations. He stops them before they can destroy Akarak Cavern. As it turns out he and Kaz weren't enemies at all they were acting. BattleTeam Quotes Gallery Image:Tom.jpg|Old Season One Character Design Image:Tom-season2.png|Current Design as of Season Two Notes Related Articles *Maxxor External Links MajorTom MajorTom MajorTom Category:Voiced by Jason Griffith